L'éternel imcompris
by Ch0chette
Summary: Il avait toujours été un grand solitaire. Sa ne l’avait jamais dérangé, jusqu’à ce qu’il rencontre Casey.


_Amis du jour, bonjours._

_Un petit Os sur un personnage que j'aime beaucoup et sur qui on écrit pas beaucoup._

_en attendant que l'inspiration pour " quand les illusions s'envolent" me revient. Je tiens a vous dire tous de même que ce chapitre portera sur celle qu'on as tous appris à aimer, j'ai nommée Elisa ( Ironie quand tu nous tiens...)_

_Bonne Lecture_

_Ch0chette_

* * *

Il s'était réfugié sous les gradins, d'ailleurs la première chose qu'il avait cherché dans se lycée avait été un endroit ou se cacher, et il avait parfaitement trouvé.

Il avait toujours été un grand solitaire, quelqu'un qu'on reléguait au second plan. Toujours. Sa ne l'avait jamais dérangé, il arrivait à se faire des potes, pas beaucoup et pas très sincère non-plus. Et sa lui allait très bien parce qu'au final il s'en foutait des gens, de se qu'il pensait, de savoir s'il l'aimait sincèrement ou pas. De savoir s'il serait prêt a tout pour lui, être présent dans les coups dur.

Noël n'avait jamais été dérangé par le fait que les populaires se moque de son look vestimentaire, de ses choix de vie ou de ses hobbies. Jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de faire partie du spectacle du lycée à cause d'un stupide pari lancé par ses potes stupides, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Casey.

Il avait toujours été en quelque sorte allergique au personnes populaires, et il aurait du détester Casey comme il avait détester Sharon, la poupée Barbie dans son ancien lycée qui n'avait probablement d'un pois chiche dans le crane.

Casey était une pom-pom girl, elle sortait avec le capitaine de l'équipe de foot et en plus elle était la sœur, la demi-sœur du mec le plus populaire de se lycée. En gros elle aurait du être la figure qu'il aurait fuit comme la peste.

Le problème c'est qu'il aurait dû et qu'il n'y est jamais parvenu depuis qu'elle avait commencé à chanter la chanson du spectacle de théâtre. Elle était comme un paradoxe. Premièrement, elle faisait partie de la pièce, deuxième ce n'était pas la première pièce dans laquelle elle jouait et troisièmement elle avait la voix la plus sublime qu'il n'est jamais entendu. Et c'était une pom-pom girl. Toutes ses convictions et ses préjugés furent jetés aux oubliettes.

Elle n'était pas blonde, écrivait de la poésie, détestait son demi-frère super populaire et était la première dans toutes les matières, elle n'était pas un paradoxe mais plutôt une oxymore, pom-pom girl intelligente.

Elle avait le don de sortir du lot, de faire ce que personne ne s'attendrait à se qu'elle fasse, se renverser un plateau dessus pour accuser son demi-frère, par exemple.

Et le gros problème de Noël était qu'il était, bien malgré lui, tomber amoureux de la petite amie du footballeur.

Et il aurait pu ne pas tomber, ne pas chercher à la connaitre, mais il avait envie de résoudre l'énigme de ses choix par rapport à ses traits de caractère. Il avait découvert une fille chaleureuse et sincère, prête à délaisser son repas du midi pour l'aider, ses sourcils se fronçait quand il montrait qu'il n'allait pas bien. Et puis il s'était mis à comparer son sourire à un soleil qui éblouissait sa vie, et il avait facilement deviné qu'il commencé à être sérieusement atteint.

Elle était tellement généreuse avec lui qu'il en avait espérer beaucoup trop. Il lui avait offert des fleurs le soir du spectacle, anonymement, il les avait laisser sur la coiffeuse qu'il lui avait été attribué, et elle avait pensé que c'était son footballeur de petit-ami qui lui avait offert.

Soudain il entendit des rires provenir de l'entrée du stade : c'était elle, les yeux bandés par son petit ami. Ils se dirigèrent vers un endroit ou était disposé une couverture avec pleins de met disposés dessus, entouré de pleins de petites bougies.

Noël devient bien l'avouer, il n'aurait jamais penser qu'il puisse faire une telle chose pour Casey, et elle avait l'air heureuse, encore plus que dans les bras de Max. Il ne pensait pas non-plus qu'il pourrait rester avec elle sans lui faire du mal, mais plus les mois s'écoulaient plus il l'as faisait sourire et Noël avait bien remarqué l'éclat dans ses yeux à lui, qui prouvait qu'il était sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie.

Il tenta de sortir discrètement des gradins pour ne pas déranger le couple. C'est vrai qu'il aurait voulu trouvé des raisons pour lesquelles ils ne seraient pas bien ensemble. Mais il devait bien admettre qu'ils étaient nés pour fusionnés, l'un avec l'autre et puis Casey avait toujours adoré les mecs populaires même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, et elle avait touché le gros lot là, après le capitaine de l'équipe de foot, le capitaine de l'équipe de hoquet, Derek venturi, son demi-frère qui l'aimait comme un fou.

C'était bien connu, un mec populaire plaisait toujours plus qu'un éternel incompris.


End file.
